


When Derek's Away

by WyldeWombat (orphan_account)



Series: Baby Makes Three [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Daddy!Derek, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, daddy!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WyldeWombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek's away.... the baby has a meltdown and Stiles can't handle it. All he wants is for the baby to stop crying. Is that too much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Derek's Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Part 3! I really appreciate you guys. Just so you know. Even if you just read and don't comment or leave kudos, you're still awesome and I love you for it.
> 
> Also, I'm on tumblr. Same name. There's a link in my profile on here.

Stiles was about ready to collapse. “Christopher,” he groaned, bouncing the screaming three-month-old baby in his arms. “I don’t know what you want, baby.” If anything, Stiles thought the cries got louder at that statement. “What if I cry with you?” Stiles pleaded, closing his eyes. “I probably could, you know.”

The screaming continued, and Stiles seriously considered screaming right along with his son. “I’m sorry,” he said, placing his son in the crib before making a beeline to the bathroom across the hall and collapsing to the floor. The screaming was significantly quieter, quiet enough to let him think, but they still continued. He couldn’t fight the tears of frustration and desperation this time as they fell.

Stiles scrambled for his phone, feeling desperate. “Melissa,” Stiles sobbed the moment she answered. “I can’t get him to stop crying.”

“Did you try changing him?”

“Yes.”

“Feeding?”

“Yes.”

“Did you change his clothes? Something might have been itching him.”

“Yes, I changed him, gave him a bath, I rocked him, bundled him up, stripped him down, and checked his temperature; I’ve tried everything.”

“What about Derek? Has he tried anything?”

“Derek’s at an Alpha meeting in Seattle,” Stiles groaned. “He’s been gone for two days and won’t be back until tomorrow.”

“Maybe he misses Derek.”

“What?”

“Call Derek,” Melissa said.  “If Christopher was human, it would be different. I don’t have any experience with werewolf babies other than him.”

“Okay,” Stiles sighed shakily.

Stiles called Derek. To his dismay, there was no answer.

Stiles was crying when he walked back into Christopher’s room and picked up the still-screaming infant. “Christopher,” Stiles sighed. “Please tell me this isn’t because you miss your daddy. I need this to be something I can fix. I can’t bring him home sooner.”

Carrying a red-faced Christopher into the living room and collapsing onto the couch with his son on his chest, Stiles squeezed his eyes closed. The fussiness had gone on the entirety of the day before, but he’d still been able to put Christopher down for naps and bed-time without too much trouble. Last night, however, the infant had made it clear he wasn’t having it. Stiles had barely squeezed in three hours of sleep in the last twenty-four hours, and he wasn’t sure he’d last much longer.

When his phone finally rang with Derek’s ringtone, Stiles wasted no time in answering. “Derek!”

“Hey, love,” Derek replied. “Someone sounds unhappy.”

“Your son hates me,” Stiles sobbed.

“I was actually referring to you, but he does sound unhappy. What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know! That’s the problem,” Stiles continued to cry. “Derek, I’m a horrible father.”

“No you’re not,” Derek replied calmly. “Just breathe and tell me what’s going on.”

“He was fussy all day yesterday, but last night he decided he wasn’t going to sleep and he’s been either awake and glaring at me in his infant-way or awake and screaming at me for hours. Hours, Derek! I’ve tried everything. He won’t take a bottle, I’ve changed his diaper and his clothes so many times it isn’t funny, but no matter what I do nothing works.”

“I should have seen this coming,” Derek sighed. “Stiles, take your shirt off.”

“Excuse me?” Stiles gasped, angry. “We are not having phone-sex! First off, you’re at a meeting with a ton of other alphas who can probably hear this conversation if they’re anywhere around. Second, I’m with our son. Third, I’m with our son who is very unhappy and I can’t do anything about it.”

“Stiles,” Derek growled. “Breathe for me. In and out.”

Derek coached Stiles, slowing his breathing, calming him. When Stiles wasn’t on the verge of panic anymore, Derek continued. “What I want you to do is take your shirt off, take his clothes off so he’s just in his diaper, and go upstairs to our room. Grab one of my shirts from the laundry, something that hasn’t been washed. Lay him down on my side of the bed on top of my shirt and rub his back. If he doesn’t calm down pretty quickly after that, call me back. Our break is almost over and we’re about to get back to work, but I’ll keep an eye on my phone and step out if you call.”

“Promise?” Stiles whimpered.

“Of course.”

Stiles sighed. “I love you. Please hurry home.”

“I will be home as soon as I can.”

After hanging up, Stiles picked up Christopher and stopped by the laundry room to grab one of Derek’s shirts before making his way up to their bedroom. He spread the shirt over Derek’s side of the bed before laying his son down on the blanket, then curling himself around his son and started rubbing his back. Almost immediately, the baby’s screams softened to cries and whimpers. After about thirty minutes, even that stopped and the baby fell asleep.

Stiles grabbed a bassinette and put a few of Derek’s shirts inside before moving his son to it and collapsing back on the bed, exhaustion overtaking him.

Stiles woke six hours later to Christopher’s whimpers. He picked up the baby, making sure to wrap one of Derek’s shirts around him. “You’re probably hungry, now, huh?” Stiles sighed. “At least you let me sleep for a while.”

After feeding and changing the baby, Stiles placed him in his crib for another nap and flipped on the baby monitor. He went back downstairs with the intent of getting his own food when the front door opened.

Stiles spun around in surprise. “Derek?”

“I take it from the silence my trick worked.”

Stiles flung himself into Derek’s arms. “Derek, it was so bad,” Stiles whimpered. “I couldn’t get him to stop. I felt like a failure as a parent. I’ve had trouble getting him settled before, but this went on for hours. _Hours_ , Derek!”

“You’re not a failure,” Derek soothed, kissing Stiles gently. “He’s an infant wolf who realized not only was his daddy gone, but his alpha was gone. He probably could have handled it easier if I wasn’t both. Separation anxiety can be pretty severe for young werewolves. I should have known. Having something that smelled like me, as well as the contact from you, would have gone along way soothing him.”

“It did,” Stiles replied. “I thought you wouldn’t be home until tomorrow.”

“I left right after you called,” Derek replied. “The other alphas understood, especially since he’s our first cub.”

“I’m just glad you’re here.”

“I’ll always be here,” Derek replied, holding Stiles tightly. “Go upstairs and get in bed. I’ll make you something to eat and then you can crash. I’ll take care of him.”

“You’re a God,” Stiles gasped, kissing Derek firmly. “Make something that won’t spoil easily because I’m making no promise I’ll even be awake when you get upstairs.”

“Okay.”

Stiles started to make his way upstairs before turning back. “Just so you know, I love you. You didn’t have to rush home early to rescue me, but I’m glad you did.”

“You’re my husband, my mate, and he’s our son. I will always come when either of you call.”

Stiles grinned. “Our hero,” he said, leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
